Strings of Pearls
by orliNkeira
Summary: revenge, is marking out a path of hatred; love, is light shining through dark waters; friendship, is pulling through the depths of despair. WE, ole' Capt'n Sparrow, a tired old sea, a few rusty boats, and a enormous feather hat..read and review. Savvy?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strings of Pearls  
  
Author: Me (let's use Keira for a name)  
  
Rating: I wasn't sure if it should be a G or PG, but just incase, I gave it a PG rating. But it's between G and PG.  
  
Pairing: obviously Will and Elizabeth!!! No jack Sparrow pairing whatsoever, sorry, all u Jack fans. He just doesn't go with the romance thing. :) if you don't like it, nobody is asking you to read it.  
  
Disclaimer: ok, ok, I don't own any of the characters of PotC..though I would LOVE too..so I am just going to dream about the concept of it!  
  
Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic, hope u guys will review it after u read it. I think I may have gotten some parts mixed up or wrong, so if u spot any, be sure to tell me and I'll correct them. Give me reviews!!! Try to be kind!! But feedbacks are welcome!! Hope u like it.ok, so read on.  
  
Oh yes, and I'm not sure what colour Elizabeth's eyes are, I put them as a brownish colour. Correct me if wrong! Sorry!  
  
Chapter 1: The sky was a mixture of bronze, rose, gold and creamy yellow hues. They painted a lovely picture against the never-ending sparkling blue sea, and met at the horizon. No visible movement had been spotted amongst the quiet streets of Port Royal. No one was up yet, save for one person.  
  
The light sea breeze swept across Will Turner's face as stared out wistfully through the open window. He had woken up with a heavy feeling of dread. His deep chocolate-coloured eyes searched for any sign of movement coming from within the Swann residence. It was still in the same state as it had been when he had checked less than five minutes ago. He sighed and got up from the small cramped window seat. It was no use just waiting. He had to get himself ready.  
  
Today, Elizabeth was going to leave for a month long trip to some British island. The journey itself was two weeks, which meant that she would be gone for two whole months! Two whole months without her by his side, knowing that there would be no more daily visits from her for now. Elizabeth, his childhood friend, his joy and happiness, his everything.  
  
She was going away, with the Governor, along with Commodore Norrington. He knew that she had never and would never love the Commodore but he still felt uneasy at the thought of Elizabeth and the Commodore together. He knew that the Commodore still harbored feelings for Elizabeth inside, though he was too gentlemanly to go after her now.  
  
She belonged to Will and he to her. Everyone in Port Royal could see that. The way that they looked into each other's eyes, watching out for each other's steps, the way they held each other. It was all true and sincere. The Governor and even the Commodore could see that too. Then why had the Governor been so insistent that Elizabeth come along on this official trip?  
  
Will turned around and picked up his clothes from the small cupboard. He began to change out of his nightclothes. The sun was rising soon; there wasn't much time left.  
  
At the Swann estate, Elizabeth Swann slowly opened her eyes from beneath the covers. She peeked over to the other side of her room where the changing screen stood. Good, Estelle was not here yet, with her things for the day. She wanted some time alone to think. She didn't want to leave Port Royal. She didn't want to leave Will here all alone. She would miss him terribly, she knew.  
  
Drat her old father. He had been so firm on his decision for her to come along with him on his trip that she had no choice but to give in. She still couldn't figure out the real reason why. She could sense that it had something to do with her relationship with Will, but for the past one month or so, when she and Will had been courting, her father had displayed no signs of discomfort, except for a few awkward moments.  
  
Her father was fond of Will; he had often invited him over to have dinner and sometimes even bought him clothing and presents. He had even paid for Will's education in Port Royal, after they had rescued him from that sea.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, as she remembered the day she first met Will. It was about ten years back, when she had been nine and he ten. He had changed quite a bit in his looks, comparing the young Will with the Will she knew and loved now. He had dark brown, curly hair, held back with a tie. His soulful and understanding eyes had melted into a richer, chocolate swirl. His face had a look of trustworthiness and compassion. She knew that she could always rely on Will to be there for her.  
  
"Oh, drat, drat, drat, my father!", she thought," He always had weird ideas! First, marrying the Commodore, now this stupid trip!"  
  
Just then, her angry thoughts were interrupted with a loud "Bang!". Estelle and two other maids had come in, their arms full of layers and layers of clothing. Her bodice, her corsets, her dress, her underskirts.She let out a loud groan.  
  
Estelle, who had promptly set down the clothes, and opened the wide windows, heard her and remarked, " Well, missy, we'd best get you outta' that bed now. It's a getting' late and the Gov'nur whants' you dressed soon. Can't miss 'em ship, can we?"  
  
While the maids helped Elizabeth out of her clothes, she washed her face and teeth in the washbasin. When she was done, she gritted her teeth and sucked in her breath, waiting for the corset to be tied. Estelle and the maids pulled at the strings; Elizabeth's waist was not yet of suitable size. She let out a loud, unearthly shriek as Estelle finally managed to tie the ends together. She gasped as the let go her breath. Trying to breathe in her corsets was no different than having no air to breathe.  
  
"These, ghas..ghastly things! I woul..wouldn't be surprised if I died wearing them!" she choked out, tugging on the hard material of the corset.  
  
After nearly two hours of fussing and dressing up, a very flushed and panting Elizabeth joined her father downstairs and made their way to the carriage outside. Then, slowly, the horses trotted off towards the dock. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A/N: same thing again..read and review. Spot any mistakes, tell me..hope u like it..not too mushy I hope! And there will be tons more chapters..if u like it..so pls give me yr reviews!!  
  
Will looked out the window. The sun was nearly up and almost everyone in Port Royal was awake. He quickly glanced across to the Swann residence and saw the carriage move out of the large, steel gate. Immediately, he grabbed his things and his present for Elizabeth and rushed out of the blacksmith, past the perpetually drunk Mr. Brown.  
  
At the dock, all the Governor and Commodore's soldiers stood ready and armed, to sail behind and in front of the "Emerald". It was where Elizabeth and the Governor would be sailing on. Will hoped that the Commodore would not be staying there too. Luckily, Elizabeth hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Will's face was sweaty and pink; he had run all the way here. He stood along the far and deserted end of the dock and gazed out at the "Emerald". It was magnificent. He chuckled as he thought of Jack Sparrow's reaction upon seeing a ship as wonderful as that. The "Emerald" had taken over the "Interceptor" as the fastest ship in the Caribbean and was now also known as the safest and most luxurious. But, he knew that no ship could take over the Black Pearl in Jack's heart. He wondered where Jack was sailing to now. Probably up to some mischief. Again.  
  
Elizabeth stepped down from the carriage rather clumsily. She had been deprived of sufficient oxygen for at least thirty minutes and couldn't be blamed. Her eyes roamed the surroundings for Will. Finally she found him staring out into the sea by the other end of the dock. Her heart gave a leap when she saw his tall, lean and strong frame.  
  
Suddenly, Will eyes were shielded from the sunlight by a pair of fair, smooth and slender hands. He knew instinctively whom they belonged to. Elizabeth was here. He gently pried her hands away, taking them into his own. He looked at the fair young lady standing before him and took sight of it all. Her perfectly shaped face, her brown-honey- blonde locks and big golden-brown eyes framed with long thick lashes. Her overly rosy cheeks told him that her corset had once again been pulled too tight. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and laughed a little.  
  
"What is it? What's so funny Will? Tell me." Elizabeth implored.  
  
"I was just thinking about how much pain and trouble you have to go through just so that your waist will be small enough for me to hold you."  
  
"Why, Will Turner! Are you saying that I was fat before? And, you know I would never go through such unearthly pain just so someone like you can get their arms around it! Really!"  
  
Before Elizabeth could say anything more, Will pulled out his present for Elizabeth. It was a small wooden box, carved with the most delicate of designs and patterns Elizabeth had ever seen. It was polished so highly that it shone in the bright sunlight. Inside, Elizabeth found a string of pearls. They weren't top grade pearls, but they were special. They had an extra large shape and were all perfectly round and smooth. They each had a distinctive glow to it.  
  
Elizabeth was too pleased and touched that Will did all this for her to say anything. And she was only going away for two months!  
  
" Do you like it? I went over to the other side of the beach and searched for these pearls. They have some lovely ones there. I made the box myself too. Do you like it? I know it isn't much but, it was all I could do."  
  
"Oh, Will, I love it! It's so sweet of you to make this for me. It must have taken up a lot of your time! And you're always so busy with work and all. Thank you Will. Thank you."  
  
She flung her arms around his neck and he spun her around. However, he had to put her down soon, for she had run out of air to breathe.  
  
Will looked at her gasping away and pirates suddenly came to his mind. He didn't know why, but he just had to pull her into a tight but gentle hug. The thought of pirates taking her away like the last time was too awful to think about.  
  
When he let go, he told Elizabeth, with an anxious sort of look, that she had to be careful and take care of herself.  
  
Elizabeth looked into his eyes and couldn't resist but whisper, " I love you Will." She then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He was startled but pleased with her sudden display of affection. He kissed her back, pulling them into a loving embrace.  
  
The Governor was searching through the crowds for his daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a flash of pale lavender blue. He recognized it as his daughter's dress and turned in that direction. He was just in time to see Will and Elizabeth pull apart from a kiss. He felt as though a weight had just sunk down to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't understand why he had this reaction recently. Will was a good man. He was in fact, everything he had wanted his daughter to have. Then why? He brushed the thought away, making up his mind to think further on the ship. He started walking towards Will and Elizabeth, who were secretly holding hands and walking towards him, smiling and chatting. The Governor felt a twang of uneasiness and quickly disguised it with a small smile.  
  
Up on the deck of the "Emerald", Elizabeth looked back at the shrinking dock of Port Royal. She continued waving, waving only to one person; the tiny figure waving back tirelessly. Soon, the island shrank back into the distance and she could no longer wave anymore. She took as deep a breath possible and, pushing down her emotions, went down below deck.  
  
Will stopped waving when the slim figure on the boat stopped. He felt odd. Kind of sad yet pleased. He was pleased that Elizabeth had displayed her feelings so openly. That was their second kiss since they had admitted their love for each other. They rarely displayed their affection openly as both knew the manners on their part were contented just knowing that they were, at last, together. Courtship rules had to be followed too. Still, it was nice to be assured once every now and then. He gave one last glance to the "Emerald" and its fleet of military ships, before turning away, saying a silent prayer, walking back to the blacksmith.  
  
A long way from Port Royal and the "Emerald", in a cave on the Isle de Muerta, a lifeless and slightly decomposed corpse lay. His body was rotting away faster than usual because of a curse brought down upon him ten years ago. His face was nearly unrecognizable but the tattoo on his forearm was still obvious. A skull with crossbones. And scrawled on them were the letters, " B-A-B-O-S-S-A".  
  
There was a slight tremor in the ground. The caves on the little isle shook. A large rock from the ceiling above came loose and fell into the Aztec gold treasure chest. It was open, glittering and sparkling in its dark surroundings, an almost supernatural glow to it. The rock landed neatly in the middle of the coins and pieces flew in all directions. One gold coin rolled down, past the gems and precious stones. It hit a tattered garment and lay still, resting in an open palm.  
  
The coin gave an out a brilliant shimmer and then, almost as sudden as it had come, its shine faded away. There was a blink of an eye and a sunken man stood up. He made his way to the entrance of the way and hopped into the nearly dilapidated rowboat floating nearby.  
  
Barbossa was alive.  
  
Ok, so how did u like it?? Reviews!!! And wait for the other chapters..might be a while though..but not too long..I've got exams soon.. keira 


	3. Chapter 3, Strings of Pearls

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: hey so sorry, thanks to a review, I realized that I had spelt Barbossa's name wrongly!!! Opps!! Really sorry that..it looks really funny!! Hope u don't mind.. not sure how to change it though..not very good with the fanfic thingies.so if anyone knows, pls say so..and pls give more reviews!!!!ok, hope u like this one.  
  
Will stood on the dock of Port Royal, waiting for a glimpse of the "Emerald" sailing in. Elizabeth was finally returning after two whole long months. He simply couldn't wait to see her. He hadn't heard of any bad news about the "Emerald" at sea, but he had to see her safe and sound before he could relax. Finally after impatiently waiting for an hour, he saw a whole mass of white sails peek out from behind a large landform. The tense "grip" on his heart immediately loosened. All he had to do now was to wait for Elizabeth to come running into his arms.  
  
Barbossa stood beside the wheel of the ship and looked across at the large piece of land approaching. He grinned a toothy smile when he looked over at his crew, working feverishly away on deck. He had been sailing towards his hometown, with a ancient compass and map. He had wanted to settle a few things, now that he was "alive" again, when he had seen the ship approaching. He had miraculously managed to climb on deck, kill the captain and take over captainship by force. The rest of the crewmembers had been too frightened to mutineer against him, when he had spoken his name.  
  
"After all," he thought, " I AM the great, one and only Barbossa."  
  
He was now sailing toward his hometown. It was quite a distance from the Isle de Muerta to his hometown, but important affairs had to be done. Then, he decided, with a fierce look of determination, he would go on to Tortuga, to get himself a proper crew and find that Jack Sparrow.  
  
Elizabeth fidgeted impatiently, slightly hopping on one foot, on board the "Emerald". It had already sailed into Port Royal and was now being tied securely to the dock posts. They were taking an awful long time. She could see Will waiting for her below. She wanted to get to him now. She had had such a horrible time at sea and on land. Her father hadn't told her anything about his weird antics and the Commodore was, more than often, coming to talk to her. She couldn't understand their irritating and strange behavior and had decided she wasn't even going to try. All wanted now was Will, to give her some stability.  
  
"Couldn't they tie the darn ship faster? Come on, come on," Elizabeth thought, when the last knot was being tied.  
  
Once they were allowed to get aboard, she pushed her way through and nearly tumbled down the stairs, in her desire to see Will. Her foot got caught on the bottom step and she flew forward, her skirts puffed up to an absurd size behind her. The Governor and Commodore both flung out their arms, shouting " Elizabeth!" But it was plain useless, considering they were still on the ship.  
  
Luckily, Will had grasped hold of her arm and pulled her up. She was thrown into his arms due to the impact of it all. However, she liked it. She hadn't hugged him for a long time, smelt his soft hair and held his coarse hand. She gave Will a big hug and they were both lost in silence for a moment.  
  
Then, breaking apart, Will turned to the Governor and inquired politely about his trip.  
  
" I do hope that everything went well, sir. And that you had an enjoyable time during your visit with Elizabeth."  
  
" Yes, everything was fine, my boy. Lovely place the island was. We enjoyed ourselves very much, didn't we Elizabeth?"  
  
" Yes, father, we did." But beneath her delicate sunbonnet, only Will could see her small grimace when she had answered the question. He grinned more widely and squeezed her hand.  
  
When everyone had gotten off the ship and most of the Governor's precious and important belongings had been taken away, the Governor got into his carriage and beckoned Elizabeth in. Will gently helped her on and stood back to watch her leave. He wasn't expected to leave with them. Neither did he think that the Governor would be too appreciative of the idea.  
  
He was rather surprised when Elizabeth poked her head out and said, " Will, what on earth are you doing standing out there? Get in the carriage!"  
  
" Me? But, .is it all right? Don't you want to pack at home? I'm not needed for that." He was quite uncertain as of what to do; he wanted to be with Elizabeth but he felt uneasy at the Governor's expression. It was calm and collected, yet with a hint of anxiety. But he did not protest and only smiled slightly at Will.  
  
" Why, don't be silly! I want to go for a little walk with you after that. I have lots of things to tell you! It's perfectly all right. Come on."  
  
Will got into their carriage and they began the long journey up the hill, towards the Swann residence.  
  
Back in her room, Elizabeth was helped out of her stifling hot dress into a much lighter one by Estelle and her other maids. They were busy helping unpack her things too. Clothes and belongings were strewn everywhere. Once Elizabeth was able to move freely again, she began frantically rummaging through her trunk for the little present she had gotten for Will. Will had been waiting outside her room, as it wasn't proper for him to be in it. He would have been bored just standing there for so long.  
  
She burst through the doors and knocked into Will. They fell backwards into a stiff armchair, Elizabeth's hair flying all over the place. She giggled and got off Will, hiding her blush at being in such close proximity with him.  
  
Ok, so how is it? Up to yr liking? If there are any weird mistakes, ( I think there might be a few)(sorry!) tell me again..u have to wait a while for the rest..finals coming next week..really REALLY stressed now!!!! Pls pray for me!! Anywae..reviews?? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter, hope u like it as usual and blah blah.pls give me reviews!!! I want MORE reviews!!!! Tell me if it's too mushy and fluffy.  
  
Will got up from the armchair and nervously smoothed his shirt. A similar blush had spread across his tanned golden face. He looked up at Elizabeth, who was busily trying to put her strands of hair back in their place.  
  
After a while, she looked up, and said pleasantly, " Shall we go now?"  
  
Will nodded his head, before noticing a lock of honey hair stuck to her face. He reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Elizabeth looked up and smiled shyly, before grasping his hand and making their way down to the large acres of garden, which surrounded the Swann residence.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sat glumly in the "Sea Maiden". He grabbed another tankard of rum and poured the vile stuff down his throat. Even the fact that he was back in Tortuga couldn't cheer him up. Gibbs, one of his crewmembers and a great friend, had been seriously wounded from another encounter with the British navy. He had managed to escape from them once more, immediately taking the "Black Pearl" to Tortuga. He would be quite safe from the British in Tortuga and here he could seek medical treatment for Gibbs. No one would ever try to capture him here.  
  
" Darn those bloody British officers! Meddlesome fools!" he thought angrily.  
  
Without Gibbs, the first mate, he would be shorthanded, and there was no one as good to replace him. Besides, he couldn't leave him in the lurch right now. He only had enough money to find a proper place for him to stay and someone to take care of him temporarily. But, he still needed more to seek proper and suitable treatment. How was he going to raid more islands with the whole British navy on his tail? Now that they had actually seen him once more, they would patrol the areas more tightly.  
  
" Darn those bloody fools! Darn them!" he spat out.  
  
Suddenly, he thought of a place where he could go. He wouldn't even be breaking the law. The British would be patrolling the islands, but not this one. They would never think of this place! He took hold of his things and dashed out to the inn where Gibbs and the crew were staying, his mind racing furiously.  
  
In one of the magnificent and secluded gardens, Will and Elizabeth sat on the soft grass, chatting about the past two months. Will listened patiently to Elizabeth's rants, looking with adoration at her flushed face, clearly showing her anger at her unpleasant trip.  
  
She went on and on, occasionally beating her fist on the ground. Just then, she noticed Will staring at her, and asked, " What are you doing? Have you been listening to me? It was such a horrible trip don't you think?"  
  
Will nodded his head, fingering the pearl bracelet that hung delicately on Elizabeth's slender wrist. It was made from his pearls, he recognized them.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the beautiful pearls, when she remembered about her present for Will. She reached behind her and took out his present. It was wrapped in a prettily decorated paper, and bound tightly with a velvet cloth. Will unwrapped it and out dropped a tiny gold ornament. It was a small, simple model of a sword. Engraved on one side were the words, " Love, Elizabeth".  
  
" Do you like it? There was this jeweler who was Father's friend and I got him to mould this. I helped a little in the hammering and I scrawled on those words all by myself. I never knew that blacksmithing was so hard. I took a long while hammering it into shape." Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Will looked up in amazement at her. He couldn't believe that the Governor's daughter would actually step into the hot work place and hammer out gold just for him. He knew that she must have spent a lot of effort on this. It wasn't an easy task. Hammering out the metal was very exhausting, even for an experience blacksmith like him, let alone for a girl like Elizabeth!  
  
He couldn't resist and pulled Elizabeth into a kiss. Then he picked her up and spun her around in the air, amidst her shrieks of laughter and joy.  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sailed his ship into the port of Tortuga. He felt rather uneasy. He had arrived at the Isle de Muerta and had gathered as much gold and riches possible, together with his crew. However, Barbossa's corpse wasn't there anymore. He noticed some of the Aztec gold was scattered out of the chest. He had been especially careful to warn his crew not to take gold from that area. He didn't really suspect anything, as for all he knew, someone had removed Barbossa's corpse. Maybe after that day when Barbossa had died, when the British navy was here, they had removed it.  
  
But what about the coins? Who would be so stupid as to touch them? He had been rather hasty to leave, partially because he knew that Gibbs was waiting for them with the money, to be treated and partially because he wasn't about to take any chances, what with all the cursed coins lying around.  
  
He stepped off the ship, leaving his crewmembers to sort out the "Black Pearl". He strode off quickly to the inn where Gibbs was staying, hurrying to fetch a proper doctor. But, somehow, he just couldn't shake off that uncomfortable feeling in his heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: same thing again.u know what to do. Blah, blah.hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
A very angry and frustrated Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of the "Black Pearl". He recklessly spun the wheel in all directions, though in his heart he was set on taking the "Black Pearl" to its planned destination.  
  
Night had fallen and Jack had just set out sailing with his crew and an extremely weakened Gibbs. The night was pitch black and all that could be seen or heard was the creaking on the deck and the forceful break of dark waves against the side of the ship.  
  
When Jack had returned from the Isle de Muerta, he had sent for the best sober doctor in Tortuga, to provide the medicine needed to treat Gibbs's wounds.  
  
The doctor however, had told him that though the external wounds had healed, he still had severe internal wounds and bleeding. Even worse, there was no medicine here good enough to cure his wounds. He would have to sail out to the borders of the Caribbean, where one of the British navy headquarters were. It would be a month long or so journey and he wasn't even sure that Gibbs would make it that long.  
  
Jack glared out into the cold empty sky, eyes filled with utmost hate and determination. Getting to the island without being caught or seen was already a big problem for Jack, let alone setting foot on the island and raiding it. But Jack knew he had to get his hands on that precious medicine. That bottle of life.  
  
He understood the implications and the danger of having severe internal wounds. Having been to China before, he had gained some medical knowledge from the experienced physicians there. Without the medicine, Gibbs would surely die.  
  
And, he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had vowed never to let that happen. It wouldn't happen. It couldn't.  
  
He shook wild his head of braided and beaded hair, letting out a fearsome, strangled cry of despair.  
  
Even the sea, whose wild freedom resided in his blood, could do nothing to calm him.  
  
A/N: hey this chapter is short, yeah, but hope u don't mind..the next chapter is coming soon!!!reviews!! thanks for reading btw! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: arghhh!!!I am SO stressed!!!!finals are like, so soon!!!!!I am so FREAKED out!!!help!!! Anywae, same old thing, hope u like it and review..blah,blah.Ps: this story chapter takes place 2 months after the last chapter. And, I don't know why, but with my mood and all I just felt like writing something really mushy.so if it's too fluffy for you, no one's forcing you to read it. PPs: I don't really know what on earth do 17-18th century girls do each day, so forgive me if I'm wrong.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Elizabeth's head rested on her folded arms, leaning out to the fresh wind and scenery that lay before the Swann residence. Her golden honey hair swirled lightly around her. She was watching over a place, a certain someone. A certain someone who did everything in his power to please her, a certain someone who loved her as much as she loved him; with every fibre and bone in her body. A certain someone whose name slipped from her tongue like silk ran over her fingers.  
  
"Will." She whispered out into the flowing breezes, carrying the scent of flowers and spring, almost as though they would pass it to him.  
  
Telling him she loved him.  
  
It was something that they were always too shy to say. Yes, they knew it, but there was rarely an appropriate time to do so. But there had been more of such occasions the past two months. And she enjoyed being told that she was loved.  
  
No one had ever said it and meant it in the way that Will did. Not even her father when she was a child. She loved that warm rush of joy and happiness that gushed within her whenever she heard those three simple words. Just three words and she would be happy always.  
  
There were times when she simply yearned for him to be with her, to hold her hand and make everything alright. But of course it wasn't possible for them to be together every time. They were just but a couple in love and strict courtship rules had to be followed. Neither could she tarnish her father's reputation and have a total disregard for his wishes.  
  
But, if they were married. But then and again, thoughts of a marriage together were too blissful and too good to be true that only in her most private moments did Elizabeth dare to even think these sacred thoughts.  
  
It wasn't as though Elizabeth doubted Will's love for her or that he would never ask her; it was an unspoken promise she was aware of. It was the circumstances that she was worried of. If they were to get married, there would be many issues brought up. In the first place, would her father even allow him her hand in marriage? All the talk and opinions might change his mind for the worse. She would want her wedding procedures to be a pleasant affair.  
  
At least she could count on the fact that their love wasn't superficial. Thus, was there indeed to be such a state of events, they would pull through it together.  
  
A "Thud!" from below stirred her out of her daydreaming and wandering thoughts. Her brown eyes lost their dreamy look and switched to one full of alarm.  
  
Her father was home. He would be up in her room any minute now. And here she was, all rumpled up and sleepy-looking. She was supposed to have been doing embroidery or practicing her piano!  
  
"Honestly! Why do they expect us to do such RIDICULOUS things each day? Can't there be other things for a girl to do? Honestly, I don't know how I could have survived the past years, after sailing with living corpses, that barbaric "Captain" Jack Sparrow, and Will. Goodness, here he comes now!" Elizabeth thought furiously, as she smoothed down her skirts, neatened her hair, all before grabbing a book and flipping it open, just as the Governor strode in and walked over to her.  
  
"Well, hello Elizabeth. Ahh, nice to see that you've been doing some reading. Doing something useful in your time."  
  
"Hello Father. Yes, it's rather interesting this book. I've enjoyed it immensely."  
  
"Elizabeth, could you please tell me how is it possible that you can read with the book upside down?" The Governor asked, throwing a puzzled glance at her.  
  
Immediately Elizabeth looked down and saw that her father was indeed right.  
  
"Horrors of all horrors!" She thought with guilt, as she deftly whipped the book the right side up.  
  
"I do hope Elizabeth, that you really have been making good use of all your time. You do know, that I'm beginning to have some doubts. Well, in any case, do remember to find yourself an escort for the ball this Saturday. It's an important one, for the Commodore's birthday and the new installation of naval ships the Queen has granted us. It is my wish that you will choose a lovely escort, my dear. It is quite necessary to put up a good front at the ball. And, please remind the fine gentleman to arrive at 7'o clock, here and we shall set off for the Commodore's residence." With that, the Governor walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. He knew that Elizabeth would most definitely invite Will to be her escort. Besides, it couldn't have been any other way. They were courting and it was only proper to be seen together.  
  
But, somehow, lately he had been very concerned and aware of the fact that Will was only a blacksmith. He had tried to push it away, because it wasn't nice to look down on him because of his background. He wasn't his fault, he had reasoned with himself. He was an orphan. Unfortunately, as much as he tried, it bothered him a lot. Though the true root of it all had not yet made itself clear, the Governor knew that it wasn't possible just to forget all this.  
  
It had to be figured out. Soon.  
  
A/N: hey I think this chapter is a little weird.Maybe because I am tired or something but I dunno.Read and see for yourself k? If it is, I'll try to do a better one next time. 


	7. Author's note! Important! sorry!

Hey.I am in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I'm not sure I'll have enough time to finish it soon. My finals start this week and I'll need all my free time to do work and revise.usual things.so u guys might have to wait a week or so, during the weekends. I'll try my best to post the chapter I'm working on by this week though.hope u dun mind waiting!! Finals are accounting for like 70% of my whole grade for the year, so I'm like so freaking nervous!!! Pray for me!!!! I'll try to get back to you'll soon enough, when all the horror ends!!  
  
And um, thanks to LordLanceahlot (is that the correct spelling?) for yr reviews!!! Very encouraging!! So sweet!!! thanks a lot!!  
  
*Keira* 


	8. chapter 7

A/N: first of all I wanna thank Aratfeniel for pointing out the "King not Queen" thing. Yup, that was wrong.Just realized after reading her review. Was reading my history last night about England, blah, blah.so I got confused.some of the Queen stuff still stuck in my head. And this is for PsYcHo-Me.ya.I've changed the settings already.thanks for telling me.I didn't know it was set to that. Ya, ok, so.read and review.hope u like it.(dunno why but I ALWAYS end up saying that my A/N.oh well. I'll just make that my habit.sorry! ( ) PS: this chapter continues from the last one so it's still the same, two months have passed.) And this chapter is FULL of fluff. I've had a horrible traumatizing week of exams in school and I wanna write fluff, so DON"T COMPLAIN!!!!!! I DON"T NEED IT!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Barbossa gripped the wheel with the force of a man energized. The two months of sailing and recovery had made him stronger. Much stronger than he had ever been before.  
  
The taste of real food had been tantalizing, and he had wanted more. The warmth of a woman's flesh had been most satisfying. The smooth burning sensation of rum spilling down his throat was to be yearned for. Everything was back as it should have been.  
  
Except for one thing. His ship. The glorious, ever lasting, "Black Pearl".  
  
That Jack Sparrow had stolen it from him and he was going to pay dearly. No one would get away scot-free after double-crossing him. Much less a barbaric mad man like Jack Sparrow. Who was, hardly worthy of the title "Captain".  
  
He swiveled his head roughly, his matted, stringy white hair flying in all directions, almost as if they were scattering the thick filth that clung on to the thin strands. Looking over to the deck, he grinned in a manner so of full of evil, revenge, power, control, and deep hatred that it was enough to chill the stifling hot air that hung around him.  
  
His crew of all sorts was rambling around the deck, so full of the evils of drink that the torrents of swearing which spat out from their mouths were incomprehensible. He watched them with great satisfaction.  
  
They were everything true pirates, in his opinion, should be. They were the worst of the worst. Even the feared were fearful of them. They killed mercilessly; great was the number of lives they had slain. Devious and cunning, the gold they eyed could never be kept safe. With each step they took, the land seemed to be covered with the shadow of sin and death. Treacherous snakes there were.  
  
They were indeed, the best.  
  
On arriving in his hometown, Barbossa had taken it upon himself and his mates the duty of killing off every single one of the crew. It was rare that such a chance to kill on whim presented itself, and of course, had to be grasped at once.  
  
After spending three weeks gathering a proper crew and regaining the strength owed to him, they were setting off for Tortuga to find that Sparrow. To Barbossa, it was nearly impossible to restrain himself till he got there. It would be most rewarding to see that cocky fool cringe in terror. Resting assured that he would, Barbossa went back to the wheel, images of the bloody and grotesque massacre floating in his mind, smirking to himself.  
  
Elizabeth held tight a tendril of honey hair, curling it in her finger. Her long, slender fingers ran down the front of her full skirt, made of a sheer rose pink satin, which shimmered and caught the light as ripples flowed gracefully across it. Feeling nervous, but excited, she delicately fingered the beautiful translucent string of pearls that hung on her wrist. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the solid sturdy door of the smithy, only to fall back in surprise as it was sharply pulled open at the same moment.  
  
She lay in a heap of stiff petticoats and satin, all ruffled up on her bottom, on the hard cobblestone pathway running through the streets of Port Royal. She shook her head slightly, not understanding what had just happened. Her lovely knot of hair came loose and curtained her shoulders. Elizabeth looked up, trying to see who was it that had knocked her off her feet in such a manner. The sun was glaring overhead and the fierce piercing stung her eyes. A bright glowing circle of molten gold light captured her pupils. She fluttered her eyelids frantically, blinking away her tears, only to open her eyes again to stare into rich creamy chocolate orbs.  
  
" Elizabeth? Are you alright? Elizabeth?" A low, deep voice breathed, causing her heart to flutter and give out a leap of joy.  
  
She knew instantly who it was. There was only one person capable of making her heart give out those quick palpitations sparking off the surge of love, happiness and bliss throughout her. It completely overwhelmed her and she choked out softly, hardly daring to gaze longer at those hypnotic orbs, before she melted into them, losing herself.  
  
"Yes.Wh.what happened?" she murmured, half closing her eyes, breathing him in. He smelt of soot, wood and the sea. But above all that, he smelt of the rich aroma of coffee and chocolate. It was weird, since she knew he didn't drink coffee often and even less, luxurious sinful chocolate. But he smelt so. She loved his smell; it always had the power to hold her in a trance where she could finally have a taste of the freedom she never had.  
  
"Well, you.you see, I was just coming out to deliver the Commodore his swords and I, I didn't know you were just there, so.I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to.Are you hurt Elizabeth?" Will questioned anxiously, an embarrassed blush across his cheeks.  
  
Knocking Elizabeth over like that, what was she going to think of him now? His worried eyes searched her for any visible injuries, not daring to look up at her. She would most definitely be angry. Furthermore, he could tell that she was wearing a new dress; he had never seen her put it on before. Now, it was crumpled and dirtied by the dust and filth on the streets.  
  
Elizabeth peered curiously beneath his averted gaze. He looked almost scared. He did actually think she would be angry?  
  
She looked around her, glinting swords scattered around, her limbs sprawled in awkward positions; visualizing what a sight she must have been for Will, like a china doll all messed up. Thank goodness there wasn't anybody else around at this time. What on earth would her father think if he knew?  
  
A giggle escaped from her throat before she could suppress it and a tiny smile crept on her full lips. It was all so funny, they knocking into each other like that. Here she was, the prestigious Governor's daughter and the handsome blacksmith.  
  
Will began to tilt his head up, letting his brown curls falling to a side, staring in amazement. It wasn't before long, however, that he burst out into boyish laughter.  
  
Recovering quickly, he gently pulled Elizabeth to her feet and picked up the fallen swords. Just as her grasped hold of her wrist, she gave out a small yelp. He felt a warm thick fluid on his thumb and glanced down immediately. There was a long gash on her forearm, blood streaming slowly out of the ruby red wound.  
  
Will looked over to Elizabeth, who was staring rather fearfully at her wound. She hadn't felt any pain when she fell, she didn't even know she was hurt. It stung and prickled horribly. Normally, she could withstand these small cuts and gashes, but this was deeper, with bits of gravel mixed with her blood.  
  
He led her swiftly into the dark, stifling hot smithy, sitting her on a wooden chair, resting her arm on the table. Streaks of blood had already drizzled to other places on her forearm, creating a sort of unique line pattern, the crimson contrasting strikingly with Elizabeth's pale smooth skin.  
  
Walking past the drunk, slumbering mass of useless fats, namely Mr. Brown, Will strode into the minuscule "pantry" at the end of the smithy. He rummaged through the pieces of stale bread, empty rum bottles finding, at last, what he was looking for. Mr. Brown's secret stash of brandy. Hurriedly setting the dust covered bottle next to Elizabeth, he ran up the stairs to his cramped quarters and brought down a clean cloth and washbasin, along with some strips of cloth.  
  
Filling the basin with cool water, he wet the cloth, wrung it and with the least amount of force, began to wipe away the bloodstains. He wrung the cloth clean once more and carefully cleared off the gravel and minimized the bleeding. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been gazing contentedly at Will's features, basking in all the care he was showering upon her. His strong jaw line, sharp nose, soft lips, kind eyes, which she felt were the windows to his souls. She could almost tell how he was feeling by looking into his eyes. They always held her captivated and spellbound, dreaming about one day, being called as, Mrs. Turner.  
  
A trickle of sweat slid down his nose, following the curves of his mouth, down to the edge of his chin, where a small moustache and stubble grew. She could see he was nervous and blamed himself for knocking her down.  
  
Elizabeth reached him, softly and lovingly tracing out his jaw line, running her finger down to where that drop of sweat hung, gently wiping it away. Absentmindedly, oblivious to Will's adoring stares and the cleaning of her wound; she drew circles on his cheek, stroking them lightly.  
  
Will quietly popped open the bottle of brandy, pouring a generous amount on a clean strip of cloth. The more he used, the less Mr. Brown would have, possibly creating less troubles for him. He continued working on her wound, inwardly melting into a puddle from her touch. These were one of the rare and fine moments they were alone, free from all the pretences of society and false mannerisms. As he laid a first swipe of brandy on her gash, she let of a whimper and took a sharp intake of breath, feeling her arm stiffen.  
  
Immediately, he dropped the cloth and stammered, "Sorry! Sorry Elizabeth, I forgot to warn you that the brandy would hurt greatly, it's to help. I'm so sorry.I'll try to make it hurt less, I promise. I promise.", stroking the open palm of her hand, in hope to calm and soothe her.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head slightly, the stinging sensation burning into her skin. She had never felt anything like it, not even when Barbossa had slashed her palm. It was as though her flesh was being eaten up, throbbing away in protest. But she didn't say anything. She didn't want to hurt Will's feelings; he was already feeling bad enough. Also, how could she let him think that she was scared of a little pain? True, they were alone, she could show her feminine side, but she wanted him to know she was strong.  
  
She winced a few times as more brandy was applied and soon, her forearm was bandaged neatly with white cotton strips. Grateful and happy, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck and hugged him tightly. He smoothed her damp hair as she whispered, " I love you" into his ear, lost in the wonderful smell of his soft hair.  
  
As she hugged him and he stroked her hair back, she told him of the ball that Saturday, murmuring all the details in his hair.  
  
When she was done, she reluctantly pulled apart from him and asked, "So, will you escort me there Will?", deep down knowing his answer.  
  
So? how did u like it? Lotsa fluff right? Sorry, but I was in the mood. A yucky week calls for such chappies..Don't worry, the next one won't be as much, for those who are suffering from a fluff overload right now. Sorry again..tell me in yr review. Thanks..  
  
Keira 


	9. chapter 8

A/N: Hey.I was just thinking and wanted yr opinion. Is my story, the romance between Will/Elizabeth unfitting for the original movie? As in, is it too fluffy for the movie or does it fit right? I'm not sure, just wanted to know some of yr views, then I can make it better. Don't want the story to be outta the movie; I want it to fit in. Know what I mean? If you don't, nevamind, I'm just talking crap, wouldn't blame you. If you do, PLEASE write in a review!!! Thanks!!! Anywae, thanks for all yr reviews for my last chapter, I liked them a lot! Hope you guys like this one! And I can't WAIT for my exams to end!!! Ends next Wednesday!!!! YAY!!!! And on Friday, shopping and a pedicure with my friends!!! OMG!!!! Hurry!!!! Yay, yay, yay!!! Ok, I'll stop now, read pls. Oh ya, during that time (17-18th century) there was such a thing as malaria right? I'm not sure. And when Elizabeth visits Will, it's on Saturday, one week before the ball.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Will looked adoringly at Elizabeth, who wore a kind of pleading, funny expression on her face.  
  
He laughed and replied, " Of course."  
  
In a flash, Elizabeth up on her feet, hugging him, squealing in pleasure and anticipation. He hugged her back, his strong arms encircling her slim waist protectively. She was his fairy. Or like a fairy to him, looking like one and behaving like one, always bringing him the happiness and love he needed and missed.  
  
He had never really experienced his father's love. He was always away for long periods, returning only in the still of the night, when he was asleep, rarely catching a glimpse of him. His father went away of months, leaving his poor young mother struggling with odd jobs to provide him with a proper life that was befitted for a growing child.  
  
Try as she might, he was often alone by himself, without the much-needed showers of love and care. She worked day and night, earning only a meager pay. But he knew that she had done her best. She often went without food, using everything just to pay for his simple education and his meals. His mother had always tried to shield him from the cruelty of the world they lived in. She had fulfilled all the duties of a mother; clothed him, feeding him, teaching him right morals, and sacrificing everything for him.  
  
It was heartbreaking for him when she died of malaria, financially unable to seek medical help. He had wanted so badly to give her a more comfortable life when he grew up, to thank her, to show her that all she had done was good enough. Although he had never felt angry towards his father for going away, he resented the fact that he never heard from him again, after receiving the medallion.  
  
But, now, after learning the horrible truth as a prisoner aboard the "Black Pearl", he didn't really feel anything towards his father anymore. What was there to feel? Whether he was alive or dead, he was never going to know. Maybe he didn't want to know. He wasn't sure. He was just a little sad. He had never seen him or known him as a father. Perhaps, maybe someday.  
  
But he had Elizabeth, who was all he had ever wanted. He was satisfied. He would live in the present.  
  
They stood for a long time in the hot smithy, their arms entwining each other, lost in a paradise belonging to them and their dreams. Elizabeth sighed blissfully. She felt so safe, so secure, so free, so herself just being close to Will. Leaning her hair on his dependable shoulder, her face in his mass of curls, his lean, tanned arms around her, pulling her near to him. At that moment, she yearned for nothing more to be his wife. But of course, Will had to take the first step; she would take the second.  
  
Will leaned back, breaking their close embrace, supported by his hands winded tightly around her waist. He took in the sight before him. Her damp honey curls stuck against her neck and cheeks, hanging limply on her rounded shoulders. Her soft cheeks were flushed and glowed and her lips were painted a rosy pinkish-red tinge. Her elegant dress clung to her, accentuating her curves. She was not a picture of perfection and grace then. Her dress was dirty and stained and there were drops of perspiration on her face. Her hair wasn't even done up and she was rather messy.  
  
But she was beautiful. More beautiful than when she was wearing the most expensive and finest of dresses and diamonds.  
  
He smiled and a wave of happiness washed over him. It was wonderful to be alone for a change. Before Elizabeth had even opened her mouth of ask what he was doing, he bent his head down and put his lips on hers, kissing her with the passion that he had restrained for the 3 days he hadn't seen her.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and surprise was evident in them. Then, she closed them, kissing him back with fervor, losing herself completely. She didn't want to stop.  
  
Will kissed her fervently, not even sure himself what had come over him. They shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right. He should have some respect for her. They should stop. But it was so hard to control himself. Her lips tasted like strawberries and mint and she smelled like lavender and rose.  
  
They continued in the same loving embrace for a while, against each of their better judgment, until Mr. Brown gave off a loud grunt. They jumped in shock, breaking apart, though holding each other close. Will whipped his head around. Luckily, he had not seen them; he wasn't awake. However, it jolted Elizabeth's senses out of its dreamy mode, alerting her that she had stayed too long.  
  
She took a clean cloth and dusted her dress, trying to make it presentable. Pulling her sticky hair back, she expertly twisted it into a simple knot, sliding in her hair ornament.  
  
Gazing longingly at Will, she stroked his cheek and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I must go now. Father will be worried. See you on Saturday alright? Come early, Father will be pleased. I love you Will."  
  
Wistfully, their intertwined fingers, one coarse, one fine, separated, and Elizabeth walked out the door.  
  
Will stood against the doorway, watching after her departing figure closely. Then, returning back to the torturous heat, he began to make plans for the ball. He wouldn't let Elizabeth down. Never.  
  
(On Thursday)  
  
Barbossa stepped off his ship, his humongous hat covering nearly his whole face. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. Yet. He didn't want to alert that Sparrow. He would surely find some ridiculous way to escape the situation. Furthermore, he would most definitely know why he was looking for him. He didn't think he could withstand Sparrow slipping from his fingers again. Only two of his crew had stepped ashore onto Tortuga with him. They were big and beefy. Tattoos scrawled upon every inch of flesh available. The impact and sound of their footsteps on the sandy ground was powerful enough to awake the many drunkards lying about on the grimy streets. They scrambled away in fear, staggering to their feet, leaving their rum split on the ground, seeping into the stone.  
  
Barbossa strode into the "Sea Maiden", hoping to find Sparrow there. It had been his favorite place for rum back then and he hoped it was now.  
  
He ignored the many drunkards and prostitutes creating chaos in the stuffy place. It reeked of liquor and filth. It was like a thick haze.  
  
Barbossa finally made his way through to the owner. His entourage shoving aside the slobbering bodies of men at the table, Barbossa grabbed his collar and spat.  
  
"Now, wouldn't you happen to know where our dear Sparrow is?"  
  
So? liked it? Too fluffy? Sorry, I know I said it wouldn't be so, but I had another bad day. Oh well, reviews?  
  
keira 


	10. second note, pls read

Another author's note:  
  
Hey all my reviewers/ppl who are reading my story..I've just finished my exams today, (Chinese was the last.ugh!) so SO happy!!!! So now I've got plenty of time to write my chappies!! I missed writing!!!! Um, but first of all I've decided to make some minor changes here and there throughout my present chapters.I just watched the movie for a third time and felt that some parts were not every "into".If you get what I mean.so meanwhile u guys can check out the old chappies and see if u can spot the changes.Hope they have made them better!!!  
  
Oh yes, an extra note: After watching Pirates of the Caribbean again, I am now more than ever IN LOVE with the cast, the setting, the plot, the relationships and the whole feel!!!!! Oh man.I've just realized that it was those times when things were most romantic, unlike today!!!! It's so SAD!!!!! So' I've no choice but to fantasize.sigh.oh well.(oh mi gosh!!! It's just so DARN romantic and lovely!!!!)  
  
And did any of you guys catch the short, REALLY short trailer at the end of the whole thing? It shows that that idiot of a monkey is still alive and will probably make Barbossa alive again. Do you guys think that I should change the first part about how Barbossa came alive to be just like the trailer ending or leave it?  
  
Plus, I think I am gonna make these changes alittle later, not soon.I don't feel like it..sorry!  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers so far, thanks for all yr sweet encouragement!!! I love it!!! Thanks!!! It makes my day better when I receive a review, seriously! Hope you guys keep reading!  
  
Ciao, Keira 


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey..I know that in my last update I promised that the new chappies would come up really soon, but I just haven't been in the "right" mood to write.Anywae, I'm sure any writer would know what I mean by that..Well, here's my new chapter, hope you guys are still interested and will review and like it!!!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Had the owner of the "Sea Maiden" been any less braver, he would have surely cowered and quailed under the menacing stares of spiteful disgust and glowing hatred. The threatening poses of Barbossa and his crew were intense enough to encourage the rowdy men and wild women to scatter away themselves.  
  
"I..I dunno' mate..I." the scrawny, straggled man gasped out, drawing back from Barbossa's tight steel-firm grasp on his tattered collar.  
  
"Well, I'm implied to 'nform yeh that yeh must bear 'em consequences 'fer yer actions.and speech, Mr. Levvings!" the tall, towering frame of the Captain spat out viciously, malice gleaming in his yellow-tinted eyes.  
  
"'Onsequences, mate?" a small whimper of cowardice was the reply.  
  
"Aye, consequences."  
  
The loud crack of knuckles resounded in the ominous silence, as the crewmembers balled their fists into their grime-tainted hands. It was like the crack of a gunshot in a thick swirling fog, where all was lost and dazed. It was a stirring sign, bringing the people back from their blank oblivion of safety, hidden beneath the false illusions brought about from the imagery of alcohol.  
  
"'Onest mate.I swear, I 'dunno.we 'ere ain't 'een 'ole Jack and his crew 'round 'ere fer two months.All's we know was that his crew, Gibbs, were 'ounded 'frem an 'ncounter with 'em navy blighters.That's all..'onest.No ploys 'ere."  
  
"Wounded, aye? Me and me crew 'ere ain't to certain we should believe yeh." Barbossa twirled a jeweled dagger dangerously with his free hand, an air of unwelcome mischief hung around him. He eyed the sharp smooth tip of the dagger carefully, emphasizing each movement.  
  
"Mate, .I'm, I'm tellin' yeh.It's all true.I swear.yeh can ask anyone 'round 'ere!" the owner shrilled, knowing that his life dangled precariously on a thin thread.  
  
Complete silence reigned for a moment when Barbossa engaged his crewmembers in light discussion, throwing evil looks every now and then, to the effect where chills sped down the backbone.  
  
"Alright.me crew 'ere 'as decided to take yer word fer it. But if we discover it to be untruths, yer in fer a good time.a real, GOOD time." Snarling in his face, Barbossa stepped out into the cool night air, spitting on the floor with vengeance.  
  
Loud and fearful footfalls could be heard from behind, the uncivilized yells of men fed with much lust, the coquettish shrieks from the many prostitutes; but Barbossa was deaf to it all.  
  
The only thing that was within hearing range for him were the repeated thoughts strung with strong will and a raging heart-felt desire.  
  
'Must get to the Black Pearl. Kill Sparrow. Find him.'  
  
Like it? Any comment? You know the prodecure.Go on.  
  
Tootles. 


	12. chapter 10

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. It's more on fluff and a little inside peek on the adventure to come. No, actually, A LOT of it focuses on fluff! I just realized. It has got to be my longest chapter yet. It's quite a shameless bit of fluff in fact, and I can't help it. For those of you who think that it's too much, please inform me immediately and I shall do something about it. And the love grass thingy? It truly wasn't necessary but I JUST HAD TO add it in.I couldn't resist mate! *hehe* For now, I want your opinion. But I hope that even though it's a lot of fluff to deal with, it sounds sincere, fitting, is tolerable and is not too sappy. You know what I mean right?  
  
And this I really want to know: How many of you guys out there really, actually want Orlando and Keira (the real ppl themselves) to get together and be a couple? And how many who say yes think that they have a chance? I have to know this!!! As a matter of fact, I, for one REALLY want them to be a couple and think they are SO compatible!!! If you DON"T agree, don't reply!! I swear, I am going to get SO mad!!!! *smoke coming out of ears* Ok, just was interested cause I was just thinking about something and I so happened to want this bit of info.  
  
And this stuff happens on the same day that Barbossa arrived in Tortuga. So it's on Thursday, 2 days to the ball.  
  
Now, read on!!!  
  
WAIT!!!! One last thing.there are some parts, throughout the whole story, when suddenly the words just halt on one full stop and sound weird..in those parts, that one full stop is supposed to be many, but then I don't know why each time when I get it one fanfiction, it turns out that way..  
  
Ok, go on..  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Butterflies hovered and floated on the scented breezes, gliding gracefully on the gentle waves of wind, their bright colours shimmering at odd angles. They stood out elegantly against the lush green background of grasses and trees, wild flowers dancing to the tune of the playful winds. The aqua marine sea glinted brilliantly in the sun, an intricate pattern of light branching out from its source, glimmering like diamonds, commanding attention with its silent power of mystification.  
  
The only thing that disrupted its perfection and unity were two, hardly visible shoe imprints.  
  
The footprints were small and dainty-like, as were made by the revere treading of Elizabeth.  
  
Her encounter with the place was nothing short of a stumble and a few directional mistakes. What had started out as an innocent walk turned out to be a slight little discovery when she had come across a forgotten path. Due to sheer curiosity and a fascination with adventures, she had unearthed it. Here was a hidden paradise, one where all her wildest dreams and fantasies took flight.  
  
Lost in the seductive sounds of the whistling breezes, the natural whirring of life pushing out other distractions, Elizabeth was left with her own thoughts.  
  
The first thing that occupied her mind was of course, the blacksmith.  
  
William.  
  
William Turner.  
  
Will.  
  
All the, strictly speaking, "forbidden" thoughts came to place and all sorts of girlish whims and fancies took form. She giggled and beamed widely as all sorts of pleasant, perhaps even too pleasant musings came to realistic formation and hugged herself tightly, swaying ever so slightly like the persistent wild blooms.  
  
Soon, her long slender arms fell back to her side. The sudden burst of energy and enthusiasm had retreated back into its home, waiting for another opportunity.  
  
Elizabeth winced and crinkled her nose, grimacing, as her arms brushed against a sore spot.  
  
Bending down in one flowing action, swooping low to a symmetrical "U", she hitched up her skirts and looked at her knee. A large mass of purplish blue had appeared at the area where she had knocked it against a boulder.  
  
She looked around to see if there were any unwelcome visitors, being it not entirely proper for a dignified lady like herself to hitch up her skirts in view of the public eye and least so rub her knee.  
  
Fortunately for her, "paradise" was situated snugly on the other side of Port Royal, where there were nearly no inhabitants. Sitting on a plateau with a slight cliff, the endless sea was its constant playmate, calling to it ever so often.  
  
As Elizabeth began the painful task of rubbing the bruise, memories from her wild and mischievous childhood took over her mind and old forgotten laughter rang out in the field.  
  
A particular incident involving Will resurfaced, and she remembered how Will's living quarters had held a special curiosity towards her. Rain or shine, never was it the case that she would go, or rather, be allowed to go to Will's living quarters to play. Things that seemed a mystery, things that seemed far from grasp, would only increase their attractiveness to Elizabeth and it allured her.  
  
So one fine morning, knowing that Will was due to arrive in an hours' time, she had snuck out of the house and scurried to the smithy, fully brimming with excitement.  
  
Within ten minutes of her journey she had managed to rip her dress and cut her arm. By the time she reached the smithy, she was bruised, messy, sweating and panting and her hair was tangled in knots.  
  
Elizabeth's laugh grew louder as she thought back on Will's shocked expression. It had been so funny, twisted with surprise and delight. What happened next was all a big blur. All she knew was that Mrs. Brown invited her in, and barely five minutes into sitting down, the door had been flung recklessly open and in had stormed a black-faced Governor and an extremely anxious and angry Commodore.  
  
It resulted in an awful reprimanding for the both of them and they had to put off their play for a week.  
  
Her gay laughter dying down to a wistful smile, she recalled the mixed emotions and cold realizations after seeing the startling difference between their lifestyles.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she got up, her bruise still very much the same grotesque colour. A sudden gust of wind brushed by, the impact hard against her piles of curls and buns. As one tendril of hair came loose, more followed and the beautiful hair ornaments fell silently to the ground.  
  
"Eliza." Will stopped short. Mesmerized by the vision ahead of him, he paused in his tracks and closed his mouth, letting his brown eyes absorb the scene.  
  
Amidst all the moving scenery, basking in the warm yellow sunlight was Elizabeth. Her back was to him, but she was facing the ocean breeze. It blew about her, swishing her skirts, making the pale, wispy green fabric billow behind her. The bottom of her dress was hidden beneath swirling blossoms and her hair of spun gold and honey was down.  
  
With her skirts twirling and trailing gloriously like the clouds and her hair tickled by breaths of air, the sight of it all was ethereal. An elegant, statuesque figure of poise, she seemed to create magic in the place.  
  
Will breathed in. The fresh intake of air snapped him out of his daze and he was sharply reminded his purpose here. A calm wave of relief washed over him.  
  
Frightened out of his wits when the old Governor had rushed in the smithy, frantically telling him that Elizabeth was missing after failing to arrive home past her due time, he didn't think he could ever forget that heart- wrenching feeling that shook him cold. For an instant he almost fell prey to the idea that she had been kidnapped again by pirates but remembered that no pirate ships had been docked near or elsewhere. Commodore Norrington had just reported the news last night at dinner.  
  
For some reason, ever since Elizabeth had been captured and broken his heart, he had taken his role of eliminating every single pirate ship in the Caribbean more seriously than what could be described as necessary.  
  
For Will, it was always a sigh of relief when there was no news about the Black Pearl and it's eccentric Captain. It meant that Norrington, as usual, had not gotten the slightest bit closer to them and probably never would. Captain Jack Sparrow's love for his ship was something that would forever prevent it from being taken away. There was no doubt about that for Will, for he understood the daft man well.  
  
Understanding that the Governor would most definitely appreciate it if he took Elizabeth back to him at once, he walked towards her, his feet crunching on the new grass.  
  
Hearing distinct footsteps behind her and not liking them at all, Elizabeth spun around swiftly and lashed out at her "attacker". Only when she recognized her "attacker", did her eyes widen and she gasped out in apology. By then though, she had knocked Will to the ground, who pulling on her hand for support, had pulled her along with him.  
  
Rolling down the uneven surface, they finally came to a halt with Will landing on Elizabeth.  
  
The close distance between them was far by the nearest ever and their breaths were blowing on their flushed faces. Will's mind was a complete blank for the strangest reason, but he could hear a nagging voice telling him to get off at once. They were treading on dangerous ground, and should anyone stumble upon them, grave trouble would befall.  
  
Nevertheless, he ignored the voice, falling deeper into her eyes and she into his.  
  
Elizabeth could feel the warmth of his body on hers and she blushed furiously. All the same, she never left his gaze. She liked this close proximity, it made her feel liberated. Slowly and unsteadily, she clasped her hands around his neck, gingerly fingering his hair. He ran a calloused thumb over the edge of her cheek and face line. They were so close and it was nearly torturous to fight the temptations.  
  
She could hear his ragged breathing so clearly, his pounding heart against hers, and there were feelings inside which were indescribable.  
  
Scandalous and betraying even.  
  
Time seemed to stop for that bit of eternity and there was only the both of them. At the very last second in which Elizabeth felt she would indeed burst from all the welled up feelings, Will lowered his head and.  
  
"Miss Swann! Miss Swann! Are you here Miss Swann? Miss Swann!"  
  
A most undesirable voice came from the little hollow in the woods nearby and gave them the shock of their lives.  
  
Springing up from Elizabeth, Will brushed himself off, reaching down for Elizabeth with a panicked expression. She picked off the grass and soil grains on her skirts and deftly plaited her hair.  
  
There wasn't enough time to bun it; no sooner had she finished did the Commodore Norrington and his faithful follower, Gillette, appear out of the shrouding greenery.  
  
"Ah, there you are Miss Swann, the Governor has been most worried about you. He feared you might be missing. Gillette, alert the Governor at once and call off the search."  
  
The Commodore ordered curtly, nodding at Gillette.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Running off the pathway instantly, his figure almost like that of a puppy dog.  
  
"It's a relief to see you safe Miss Swann. The Governor will be most pleased, but I daresay he'll want a good explanation."  
  
Elizabeth furrowed her brow and gritted her teeth, trying as hard not to show her internal fit of pique. The Commodore had no right to treat her like an innocent foolish girl.  
  
"I had every intention of doing so. I think my father will be wanting to hear my excuse, which I can assure you is a good one." she replied indignantly.  
  
"Very well. And Mr. Turner, did you not have it in your head the sense to alert the Governor or myself of the news? Did you expect to get all the credit with a grand show?"  
  
Vicious words dripping with spite and distaste flew from the Commodore's mouth and he curled his lips in a mean snarl.  
  
Instantaneously, Will's face turned a deeper shade of red and he clenched his fists tightly, seething through his teeth. But he dared not take a stand, for the Commodore would surely use his reaction to tarnish his reputation for the Governor.  
  
Furthermore, he wanted to prove for and to Elizabeth and others that he was educated and mannered, every way worthy of courting her.  
  
Elizabeth, hurt and angry at the outright insults at Will, could barely contain her wrath. The old familiar energy rose up within her, her hand itching to lay that well deserved stinging slap on the pompous arrogant official.  
  
If it weren't for the old Governor's timely appearance, an abusive verbal fight would have raged on.  
  
He rushed towards his gusty daughter and checked on her well being, hastily demanding an explanation.  
  
Suddenly rather tired after the happenings, Elizabeth related monotonously that she had only embarked on another one of her discoveries and adventures, nothing else of the sort.  
  
The Governor, satisfied with that bit of information, did not question further and the tension between Will and Commodore Norrington remained, an ominous aura hanging about them.  
  
Will escorted the weary Elizabeth back home, and made back to the smithy, a heavy sinking dread settling in the pit of his stomach, remembering that he had a whole new batch of swords for the Commodore to be completed today. It was likely he would have to work through the night again.  
  
Resting peacefully in her room, Elizabeth's maids helped her undress. When the last piece of her dress gave way, something prickly and sharp pressed against her leg.  
  
Glancing down, she picked up a small grain-like plant, in the shape of an elongated water drop, it color of that of a deep true shade of red rose. Inspecting it closely, she noticed that the head, which reminded her of a wheat head, had little curved hooks pointing outwards in a fragile but steadfast pattern.  
  
It intrigued her and she turned it over.  
  
" Estelle, what's this? I've never seen it before."  
  
"Oh that, Missy. 'Hat's 'alled 'ove grass. Sticks on 'em 'tockings n' cloth."  
  
"Love grass."  
  
Elizabeth repeated the name quietly to herself when Estelle had gone out of her room.  
  
Love grass. She liked it.  
  
Back on the stolen ship, the " Britannica Escapade", the crew was in a rowdy discussion. Torrents of vulgar language and swearing was hurled everywhere, at everything and bottles of rum could be heard clashing wildly against their brittle surfaces. Most of the crew was in a brawl, so drunk that they practically bowled over with each step they managed to take. The rare few sober ones were busy trying on their plunder of rich jewel- encrusted swords, made of gold and precious metal. On their heads were the lavishly decorated crowns and chains of gold, diamonds and pearls strung on their filthy necks. Eyes gleaming with greed and want, fingers habitually crooked to a grabbing position, it was a nauseating sight to behold.  
  
Something so good, pure and fine on something so sinful, evil and ruthless, only made obvious the faulting of the pirates and their inhuman black hearts.  
  
A tall familiar shadow fell upon the men, the light from the setting sun blocked by the burly man in the doorway. One step into the dining hall revealed the man's identity. It was none other than Captain Barbossa, along with the two miscreants.  
  
There was a nearly deafening silence as the brawl broke up and the pieces of plunder slipped off from its thieves.  
  
"Men, I've got a proposition 'er ya'. Yeh see 'ere, Sparrow's been missin' for two months 'ow. Was 'sid his crew member was 'njured by the navy."  
  
"Whot' do we do now, Capt'n? 'E's 'one."  
  
"Don't 'nterrupt when I'm talkin' mate!"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"I figured we check and kill 'avery doctor on this shore! 'Umber of 'em's few but we'll 'ave some fun, 'eh!"  
  
A loud shout of obvious pleasure and impatience rose from the crew.  
  
"Then, we sail to Port Royal. The little 'astard might be a visitin' his dear old friend. You remember, William Turner? An' his lass?"  
  
Another tremendous roar told Barbossa the answer and he smirked, continuing.  
  
"We'll have some fun with them. Now, get movin' ! Gentlemen, take a walk!"  
  
As the sun set, huge dark shapes could be seen swarming on the streets of Tortuga like the plague. The crowed streets of whorehouses and rum bars parted like the Red Sea as they moved through it like a rushing river of destruction, grabbing every sober man they could find, demanding brusquely where the doctors were. Most of them were either too frightened or drunk to give a reply that satisfied Barbossa and his bloodthirsty crew and ended up with multiple wounds and bleeding.  
  
But no one knew the true identity of the powerful Captain and his crew. Barbossa's enormous hat shielded him from the prying eyes of the people and his crew had been given strict orders not to reveal their names. No one would be foolish enough amongst them to try and defy Barbossa's wishes. They were just going to be courting their own deaths; it was a journey straight to the lion's den.  
  
Finally, after scouring all the streets in Tortuga, they rambled upon a relatively quiet and peaceful stretch. Of course there were still many drunkards and indecent whores lolling about the place, but compared to the other more "commercial" streets, there was a distinct difference about this one.  
  
They pounded through the street and alleyways, till at last, partially hidden under a whole mound of grime and fuzzy green mould, Barbossa caught the words "Doctors" engraved on a rotting wooden sign hanging above a door.  
  
Lifting up a strong hand, he motioned for them to stop, pointing menacingly to the old sign. All the murmurs and mumblings of threats ceased and their lips contorted into sinister smiles.  
  
On Barbossa's lead, they barged down the door and charged inside. Slashing the throats of the woman and three children that met them, ignoring their tortured screams and pleas, they stormed into the last room left.  
  
The elderly feeble eyes of the two doctors flew open and one tried to grab a rusty old sword. Barbossa reached them first, placing the cold steel blades on their wrinkled necks, cutting a tear.  
  
"Which one of yeh' treated a man named Gibbs? Which one? Answer me!"  
  
There was no reply, only a struggled and petrified sound that had escaped from one of their throats. Both shook their heads, making matters worse, deepening the tear into a full-fledged gash, the thick red bodily fluid streaming down profusely.  
  
With a put-on sigh of resignation, Barbossa single-handedly swiped the blade across their thin throats, killing them in seconds. Walking on out, past the writhing bodies of the woman and children, they made their way back to the ship, not one in Tortuga objecting, for it was rare that there came to be such a pirate by which all were in awe or rather, in fear of.  
  
Grinning evilly, Barbossa swung the wheel around, sending it spinning violently. Knowing exactly where to steer the ship to, he picked up his drink and took a long swig, only to spray everything out in the black depthless sea.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow kneeled down below the outer edge of the Pearl, every now and then popping up cautiously to check on the guards patrolling with his telescope. The sun had set hours ago and the pale illumine moonlight shone bleakly on the area.  
  
After nearly 1 month or so of sailing the seas, they had finally reached the British Navy Headquarters. Gibbs had done his best in holding on for the journey and it was now up to him to do his best to save him.  
  
Jack and his crew had docked the Pearl on a nearby island just off sight to the navy. For them, it was possible to spy on the activities taking place, a big help in getting to the medicine without being caught.  
  
The Pearl was situated at an angle and it was not as easy for the navy to catch a glimpse of it. Furthermore, they had collected large piles of brush and ferns and made a sort of canopy for the ship, blending it in with the lush plant growth on that inhabited island.  
  
Operating only in the night, where risks were low, a lot of time was wasted in the day. Jack knew that Gibbs could only hold on for so long, he needed the medicine urgently. Even after spending two futile nights noting down the significant changes in activities and posts, he still hadn't come up with a plan.  
  
The crew's morale was dragging and Jack needed to keep a cheerful and strong face to hold them all together. But inside, he was a mess.  
  
Failure griped him with its cold slimy hands and played around with his confidence and esteem. Fear took hold of his mind with its invisible chills and strangling emotions. Helplessness shook him alone and wrangled with his abilities and emphasized his shortcomings and faults.  
  
He was Captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only, the legend of the seas, why wasn't he doing anything? How come his mind could never seem to keep still and think? Why was his heart and mind in contradiction all the time?  
  
Jack Sparrow sighed remorsefully and gulped down the rest of his rum. He wiped his mouth on his shirt and reached out for another one, trying desperately to drown his sorrows. But unfortunately, his body had become so accustomed to the effects and characteristics of rum and drink that they no longer had any painful toll on him.  
  
They no longer held the key to that happy home of joy and no burden, where all solace and problems could disappear into the night and leave him free of the humanly feelings and thoughts which weighed down heavily.  
  
As a final resort for the night, he looked through the telescope once more, his heart telling him that all would be the same. Nothing would change and that Gibbs would die. It plummeted right down to the depths of his stomach and the fears of death and loss hit him hard.  
  
Just as he was about to give up all hope of Gibbs ever recovering, or at least for the night, he saw something that made his heart leap. The candle of hope gave out a flicker once more and with each clear view he took in, it soon began to burn brightly.  
  
Jack Sparrow spent a few more minutes at the telescope before closing it with a firm hand and a heart full of renewed determination.  
  
"Anamaria! Crew! Assemble at once!"  
  
So how did you like it? Too fluffly? Nice? Reviews pls!!! They make my day!!! Thanks to all my reviewers by the way, love ya all!!! Muacks! 


	13. chapter 11

A/N: So sorry I took so long to update, considering that I am having my hols now. I had a major case of writer's block; felt like writing but when I actually got on the comp, it wasn't there! I made some changes to the last chapter though; see if you can spot them if you remember.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Seaspray: *haha* Your review was so funny in it's own way.really nice. Thanks.and I get the hint. Loved the AHEM part. Hope you like this.  
  
OrliBloomsGRL: Thanks for yr review and the comments. And yes, I have been waiting for SO LONG just to read another chapter of your story!! What took you so long??? *stares at you expectantly* Either way, hurry with more, I already read the new update. All the same, "xie xie"..(which is Chinese for thanks.if you didn't know.)  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Yeah, I get what you mean.I did think that THAT reviewer was also rather rude. But hey, don't take it to heart yeah? As long as you get reviews!! *haha* Again, "xie xie" (read the top.if you don't get it)  
  
Gwen: Um, I couldn't like really pinpoint which British island they went to because, frankly, I don't know. I didn't bother to research or whatever to get the real thing. And the wound? It's like an internal wound, mainly just bleeding in some of the vital organs. It's quite a Chinese thing; I mean the Chinese usually say that and all. But I guess I did forget to mention what exactly was the original wound. It was meant to be a multiple gun wounds and some broken bones, that sorta thing. Thanks for your feedback. I changed some of the stuff on chapter 10.yep. and yeah, I will try to put more detail next time.*haha* is this chapter ok for you? And yeah, good luck for your exams, if it isn't already over.(this chapter comes in pretty late.*turns red, mumbles an apology*) A big "xie xie" to you.for yr nice reviews!!  
  
And another HUGE "xie xie" to lemluvspirates, LordLanceahlot, Elizabeth, Will*is*mine, Wilhelmina and DemonicLittleGirl.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews yea..I really appreciate them.and Elizabeth; I will try to make them longer!!  
  
(I wonder if anyone knew what the "xie xie" meant without my little statement there.sorry, it's just that I take Chinese and some other languages, so it's kinda fun to use them now and then.)  
  
Ok, read and review yea?  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
As Jack heard the small trampling of footsteps grow louder and clearer, he continued focusing his view on the one soldier pacing grimly back and forth on the grounds. He was clearly guarding one of the lesser-used entrances, a small passageway sealed off with an iron door.  
  
Jack rotated the telescope to look at the man's surrounding's, he curled his lips up in a sly grin, pleased to find that he was the only one blocking the entrance on that side of the fortress.  
  
It would make things much easier and efficient then.  
  
Just as he was finished with his fill of sights, the heavy trampling came to a halt and a domineering voice of a woman spoke.  
  
"Aye, Capt'n. We're all on deck. What is it you want with us?"  
  
"You see 'ere me crew, I have found a friend on the little island. He guards an entrance. I saved him once on me onsie. So he owes me 'ere a debt. And the best part is, he hasn't paid in full yet. So tonight's the lucky night!"  
  
After a long silence, which much amused staring took place, Ana tugged at her shirt and asked, with a tone of annoyance. She had put up with the Captain's ridiculous ways more than often.  
  
"'Eh see here Capt'n.We get what you mean. You say you get paid in full tonight, and.?"  
  
"Ah.Good to see that you've finally learnt to wait for my orders. Was just a little test, that. Now on to business, Ana you'll take three of yer men on a rowboat and make berth just a little way of the corner there, you see?"  
  
Jack drawled, pointing a crooked finger at the darkened area a little way off the entrance, with much plant growth looming over everything.  
  
"I, meself, will take a boat alone and deal with me ole partner there. I shall have to boost his memory for a while.. By the prim looks of it, he is not going to be very pleased now..Aye?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Deep in the shadows of the night, the slick black surface of the sea broke out into ripples as the pirates rowed their way to the fortress island, cutting through the waters silently.  
  
Reaching the island within minutes, the two boats left for their own and Jack rowed his off to a cove-like area, docking his boat with some rope.  
  
He stepped off the boat, his boots crunching ominously on the sand and gravel.  
  
If John wasn't going to help him and keep to his deal after he had taken that gunshot for him and rescued him from the pirate ship, he had a good mind to blow him, as well as their friendship to pieces.  
  
The entrance was illuminated brightly and clearly by the moonlight and there was just one straight path ahead.  
  
Jack made his way as stealthily as possible, but it wasn't before long till the solitary guard turned around and aimed his gun at the unwelcome intruder.  
  
Jack however, seemed oblivious to the fact there was the great possibility that his head might get blown off at any moment, risking his ship and crew and continued walking towards the man in the most leisurely manner imaginable.  
  
The soldier was shocked at such behavior and in fact, slightly disturbed for that walk was eking something out of his memory that was buried deep inside.  
  
And that memory was beginning to get annoyingly familiar.  
  
With each step Jack took, the distance between the two men grew closer till they could see each detail on their faces clearly.  
  
At that precise moment, the soldier gained recognition and opened his mouth in greater shock.  
  
His lips began to form words, and at the very last second, Jack realized that he was going to shout.  
  
Rushing up to the ignorant man, he slapped his hand onto his mouth and clapped them shut.  
  
There was absolutely no way that he was going to allow a disloyal friend cause the deaths of his crewmates.  
  
If necessary, by all means he could very well enter by force. There was no need to go in nicely, with all the pretty manners.  
  
With his hand firmly on his mouth, Jack spoke.  
  
"You remember me now, don't you? You do eh? And you were still going to shoot the head off ole' Jack 'ere. You owe me a life, just as I gave you yours.I just need at little medicine from in the fort. Nothing more, nothin' less. I can promise you no stealing or raiding. And you can promise me no words, no alarms. You will keep your mouth shut and lead us to it. So how about it 'eh? You savvy?"  
  
The man's expression seemed to soften but it was still firm and resolute.  
  
"I gave you what you have right now.You seem to forget fast 'eh.And I could just take it all away as I please. That sound better for ya?"  
  
Jack made a swooping action with his free hand and pulled slightly the trigger on his own gun.  
  
The man glanced down frantically and looked back up at Jack, before nodding his head in defeat.  
  
"Ah, victory. No trickery, mate. Savvy?"  
  
With Jack's hand finally off his mouth, he gulped and croaked.  
  
"Savvy."  
  
With matters settled, Jack called out for the rest of his crew on the island and the made their way through the fort passages.  
  
As the sneaked and creeped past the many guards and rooms, Jack told John of the medicine they needed.  
  
It was a mixture of premium herbs and other medicines. One of the rare herbs was a plant of great medicinal value from China, ginseng.  
  
Being extremely expensive, it took months for it to be imported from China back to England, then from England to the Caribbean Islands.  
  
After a few close encounters and heart-stopping moments, they arrived at the safe room. The safe room was where they stored the most valuable things and documents.  
  
After claiming the ginseng, they would move on to the doctors' workplace. There they would gain the rest of the necessities.  
  
Opening the door was a problem. It required four different keys for the four different locks. They waited in nervous silence as even the small noise of the key clinking against the iron lock sounded like an echo in the suffocating stillness.  
  
With an eerie creak, they pushed ajar the iron door and stepped into a room filled with luxuries and riches. Many would have loved to get their hands on any item laid in here.  
  
Jack couldn't help but finger the slabs of gold, the richly ornate chests, the thick documents and stacks of lavish objects.  
  
The gleam in his eye grew and twinkled, much to the disparagement and worry of the soldier.  
  
"You see here Sparrow. We, we made a deal. No going back on it. Keep your hands away from what's not yours. I'll get the plant for you. Get your crew out. You stay."  
  
When the crew had left and were keeping watch outside, he made his way over to the chests.  
  
Peering over the mounds for some minutes, he then reached over and dislodged a slim wooden box covered with velvet and silk, with intricately carved polished wooden edges.  
  
He flipped open the golden hatch and lifted open the heavy cover.  
  
Laid deep inside the red silk, were ten thick strips of a dried beige and brown colored plant. It was oddly shaped with what seemed to be a few crooked roots and a oval flat top.  
  
A musty, rather unpleasant bitter smell rose up from the plant and Jack took one look at it, sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"I daresay I will just need to wave this around Gibbs and he'll wake up properly. Ugly old thing doesn't look worth a gold coin and a second look. God knows how it's ever going to revive the old seadog.Oh well, best be off with it."  
  
Jack snapped shut the lid and promptly took it under his arm, walking out of the door jauntily.  
  
The soldier stood stock still for a moment, rather indignant at Jack's little speech.  
  
That "ugly old thing which didn't look worth a gold coin and a second look" could cause him his life and his reputation. He didn't very much appreciate a word of no thanks after all he had done for them just so he could repay a debt.  
  
Jack popped his head back though the opening and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you planning on standing there the whole night? I've a good mind to leave now and shut the door. Shall I leave you in it? Another one of them precious treasures?"  
  
"You dare slam that door and I can assure you Jack Sparrow, you and your crew will never live to see the light of day!"  
  
He stalked out, and glared at Jack and his crew. With a small thud and a tiny echo, they managed to shut the door and lock it tight.  
  
Spending the next long minutes sneaking into the doctors' room was made easy for the security in the area was low.  
  
The doctors' room was not one with much importance and value to the navy.  
  
After getting to the ginseng, getting the rest of what they needed was in comparison, simple.  
  
The doctors' room was empty and spacious and the moonlight shone directly in it. They could move around and search without being hindered by the lack of light and free movement.  
  
Finally, they got everything they needed to treat Gibbs and the odd group traced back their route and found themselves back at the lonely entrance.  
  
For the soldier, it was a great relief to him that there had been no trouble along the illegal journey and he had not been missed from his post.  
  
For once he felt it lucky that his station was at a remote corner and not given much regard to.  
  
Jack was in a fit of happiness and excitement. He couldn't wait to get to Gibbs and treat him. Also he was curious to the fact on how effective that scrawny plant would be. It would be most interesting to see.  
  
With a word of goodbye and thanks, one, which the soldier hoped sincerely, would be the last; the pirates set off to their boats and rowed to their destination.  
  
Unknown to them, the hidden ship that loomed mysteriously on the neighboring island had great need for the medicine that moment.  
  
How was it.I don't think it was rather well done. But I tried at least. Been rather busy trying to pack and get ready. Trying to write updates.  
  
Well, hope you review and make my day!!! 


End file.
